worthhollowfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Building
__FORCETOC__ Main Building The huge two-story Main Building houses the four seasonal ballrooms. It is also the seat of official Freehold business; each of the seasonal monarchs has a private room at the back of the ballrooms in order to conduct the business that they deem most in need of their attention. Each ballroom has an antechamber leading out to a porch veranda (in the case of the ground floors) or a balcony (in the case of the second floor ballrooms). The Freehold breakfasts and dinners are held in the Spring ballroom; whether the monarchs of the current reigning season actually show up to grace the table of honor is another thing entirely. The seasonal ballrooms also have attached libraries that contain information on the contracts for that court--some of the non-seasonal courts share space in some of these libraries. The Spring and Summer wings are on the first floor; the Autumn and Winter wings are on the second floor. There is a basement which contains the kitchen and brewery. Each of the four wings of the Main Building contains: * A 'public '''ballroom, where coronation events are hosted. * A '''private '''back room area for the monarchs. * A '''private '''library. This contains the court contracts that players need goodwill to buy. There may well be scenes with players in all these areas (Winter King Ash, for instance, has an open door policy to his private room), but "private" means that you haven't been in there behind the scenes. Map Spring Wing The Spring Wing of the Emerald Court is, truth be told, a touch more blue than green--blue being a generally much more welcome color to the Texans who must soak up what rain they can before the summer droughts. This suits King Eric just fine, and if Queen Yakone has a color preference, nee hasn't expressed one. The Spring Wing is also where the Freehold dinners and breakfast buffet is held. The back private rooms of the Spring court have been divided into separate rooms for Queen Yakone's craft room and a lounging area (and, yes, trysting area) for King Eric. Summer Wing The Summer Wing of the Crimson Court is bright and airy and golden, and packed to the brim with exercise mats and training equipment that is cleared away for coronation events. Queen Aisha and Queen Rivah are exceedingly polite to each other and get along better than might be expected for two literal queens of wrath. The back private room of the Summer court has not been divided into separate rooms; Queens Aisha and Rivah share the space without acrimony. The most arresting feature of the room is a giant war table token... and a tiny hedgespun coffee maker. Autumn Wing The Autumn Wing of the Ashen Court is unusually grim and in disrepair. There's a tangible sense of loss in the rooms, of decay and neglect. Changelings from other Freeholds may find this unusual; the Autumn court has a reputation in many places for elegance and grandeur. King Liam can usually be found hiding in the Autumn library, scrying a future only he seems to perceive, and young King Onawa is just as often in the library hunting the answers to riddles. The back private room of the Autumn court has not been divided into separate rooms, partly from lack of initiative. It's one of the better kept areas in the wing, though, and there's a lingering sense of ritual there... Winter Wing The Winter Wing of the Onyx Court is somber and bare, ascetic in its utilitarian bareness. But this is not decline or neglect as much as a conscious choice: Winter is for hiding and healing, mourning and resting. Decorations and baubles would only distract from the important business of rest and reflection. The back private rooms of the Winter court have been divided into separate rooms for King Ash to practice his counseling for the Freehold members and a ''very private room for Queen Wynne to do... whatever it is she does with her time. Category:Hollow